thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Stripes
'''Twin Stripes '''is an Individual Antinium and a member of the Painted Soldiers of Liscor's Antinium Hive. Appearance He has a pink stripe on either side of his face.Chapter 4.40 L Personality Background Chronology When Yellow Splatters walked into the sparring area, Twin Stripes approach to duel him. At first, he went to grab Yellow Splatters, but the Sergeant punched him back. Then he circled, lashing out with careful punches and keeping two arms back for a guard. Yellow Splatters ignored defense and went for a full-out assault, by gently hammering Twin Stripes, dominating him. Despite that, Twin Stripes kept fighting, doggedly avoiding blows and blocking where he could until Yellow Splatters decided it was time to rest. Exhausted, Twin Stripes lowered his guard. The exchange of blows had been intense, and the carapace on his upper right arm and shoulder was slightly cracked. Nevertheless, he was still ready for Yellow Splatters to continue. When Purple Smile together with Yellow Splatters, was taking some Soldiers and new Individuals up above, he was among them. Like them (mine Yellow Splatters), he was staring up at the sun or around at the city, but mostly he was grateful to see the sky. At the Wandering Inn, when Yellow Splatters overturned his food and wanted the others to follow him, Twin Stripes hesitantly pushing back his bowl and stood up with the others. Back at the hive while he was punching weakly with another Soldier in a corner of the sparring area, he wavered at Yellow Splatters who had approached him for another spar. This time Yellow Splatters made him go on the offensive, blocking his blows, thrusting aside his weak punches. Yellow Splatters putted force behind his blocks, making Twin Stripes work hard for every hit he landed. The spar kept going until Pawn thrusts himself between the two of them. Pawn pushed him back since Yellow Splatters wouldn’t move, and told Yellow Splatters to stop as Twin Stripes was exhausted and wavering on his feet. But Yellow Splatters wanted to keep going and pushed Pawn away. Then Yellow Splatters turned his back on Pawn and raised his fists. As all the other soldier turned their backs on Pawn as well and looked at Yellow Splatters instead, Twin Stripes looked at Pawn, but he jerked back towards Yellow Splatters and raised his fist and Yellow Splatters beckoned. Yellow Splatters then lashed out and Twin Stripes dodged back wearily. Later at night fall, as Yellow Spatters took the first rotation on the front lines and pushed up right to the dungeon’s entrance, he took nineteen Soldiers, including Twin Stripes, to be on alert. They clashed with monsters twice, both times smashing the enemy—a wave of Shield Spiders and then giant centipedes—into pulp. Yellow Splatters kept the Soldiers at their post for four hours, and then brought them back to the barracks. Twin Stripes was tired and battered from his day’s activities, from the cracked chitin from Yellow Spatters’ blows, the fatigue of going above and then patrolling with the other Soldiers. He walked into the sparring arena, were Yellow Spatters was and suddenly shuddered. He started to tremble in place, in the center of the sparring area. He was shaking, bending to clutch at his antennae and backing up from Yellow Splatters. His mandibles clashed together wildly, and then his body convulsed. He lowered his head, and then rose it. All four of his hands clenched into fists, and as he looked up, towards Yellow Splatters, with something different about his gaze. He opened his mandibles as wide as they could, and a strangled, half-scream emerged from his mouth. He had become an Aberration. He lunged at Yellow Spatters, hands reaching to tear him apart. He bit, his mandibles trying to pierce Yellow Splatters’ body, his fists pounding on the larger Antinium. The other Soldiers rushed forwards, yanking him off Yellow Spatters. There were over a hundred in the barracks, but he fought with possessed strength, throwing Soldiers off him, battering the ones who tried to hold him down, all the while trying to attack Yellow Spatters. In the end, he was contained, bars of iron bent and hammered into crude restraints to prevent him from attacking anyone. He still thrashed around on the ground though, staring at Yellow Splatters, with hate and fury in his eyes. He was then taken to a holding cell that had been constructed for him. Later, Pawn led Yellow Splatters and Purple Smile to see him in his holding cell. There while he was chained to the ground thrashing, upon seeing Yellow Splatters, he tried to move to get him. Pawn reached out to him and touched his head gently, blessing him with of Hope, which remind him of what it means to be Individual. He stopped thrashing and look up to them as a solider, not an Aberration. Yellow Splatters freed him and bowed his head to him. As the two were silent for a moment, Purple Smile seized both of them up in a hug.Chapter 4.42 L Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Soldier Lv. ? Skills: Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Antinium Category:Individuals Category:Soldiers Category:Liscor Category:Izril Category:Free Antinium